


Got The Bruise of The Year

by nightworldwitch (orphan_account)



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Choking, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gun Violence, Horror, I have problems y'all, Idk I just was playing this game and was like, Inspired by Left 4 Dead (Video Games), Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Mask Fetish, Minor Violence, October Prompt Challenge, Psychological Horror, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Stranger Sex, Survival Horror, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, What Have I Done, Zombies, why is it hot the way the hunter jumps on her like????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightworldwitch
Summary: Surviving the apocalypse is stressful. We all need a little stress relief sometimes, right?(This is my contribution to Kinktober... Is this fandom even alive still? Guess I'll find out! Tried to tag everything, hope you guys enjoy! Idk The Hunter is hot don't come at me, that pulled up hoodie vibe *cough* Lucas Baker *cough* just gets me every time)





	Got The Bruise of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic contains scenes of graphic violence and what could be considered implied rape/non-con, as well as rough graphic scenes of sexual intercourse) Let me know if I missed anything in the tags! <333 Also, if you guys ever have ideas for fics you'd like me to write please feel free to reach out!

The rain had slowed to a light mist now and an eerie fog hung low around Mercy Hospital, making the streets look even more derelict and menacing. Zoey hurried down the sidewalk and away from the hospital stairwell she had just climbed down. Francis, Louis, and Bill were just up ahead. Their guns poised, ready for the any sign of movement in the grey haze. Nothing yet. Just the echoing of their shoes on the pavement.

Zoey’s whole body was aching from running and running, but there was no other choice. You stop, you die. The tight ponytail her hair was pulled back in made her head throb, and her hands shook with the fear of what may be ahead. The ruins of buildings rose up on either side of the street, a dilapidated wasteland of what was once a thriving city. Then she saw the shadow ahead. It slowly rose, standing at full height.

They all stopped dead in their tracks. Then came the growling, wet and gnawing, like a rabid dog.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Louis whispered, readying his gun just as the thing let out a blood curdling snarl at the sight of them. Zoey stepped back, breath quickening as her adrenaline spiked.

“Here they come!” Louis shouted and seconds later the first one come charging from a nearby, wrecked fast-food joint. Louis unloaded at least a clip, dropping the blood gargling monster before it’d even taken two steps. The other one was already running towards them, and Bill took a well-aimed shot, blood spurting in a blackish streak from its head as it went falling backwards from the impact. Its body making a wet slapping noise as it hit the pavement.

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins now at full speed and Zoey tried to breathe through it, keeping her gun ready for backup as the guys gunned down the few stragglers they’d come upon.

But then they saw it. A hoard was rushing out from another abandoned building up ahead, the noise of the gunshots alerting them, and she knew they were fucked if they stayed there.

“We have to go!” She yelled, already heading towards an alley to their left. Louis and Francis started heading after her, half-walking half-running backwards as they tried shooting down a few of the closest ones. The air was thick with violence, the stench of rot permeating their senses. Blood had become the rain as infected lurched forwards after them, gnashing their teeth in blind hunger.

“Bill, come on!” Louis shouted and finally Bill turned to run, of course only after taking down one more with another shot to the head. They hurried down the alleyway, the hoard just a step behind them. The two buildings on either side were tall, making the space feel claustrophobic with the sounds of the screaming hoard and the stampede of footsteps against the pavement.

“Come on, in here!” Bill nodded towards a blue door that was on their right, but Zoey didn’t hear or see as the men went running inside with the hoard following after them. She could see the end of the alleyway ahead, lungs burning with each heaving breath as she forced her legs to go faster. Two stragglers that had broken away from the hoard were almost caught up with her, their growling close behind. The way out was too far and who knew if there were other infected just waiting around the corner.

Fuck it, Zoey thought and as she turned, unloaded a whole clip from her submachine gun into the two infected chasing her. They both fell dead at her feet, and she took a clumsy step backwards, heart hammering in her chest from the close call. In that moment, she noticed that the guys were nowhere to be seen and being alone was not good. Once someone was separated from their group that made them easier to pick off for even just a small hoard, and especially easy for the special infected.

“Okay, just stay calm…” She muttered to herself, hands shaking as she looked back over her shoulder to where the way out of the alley was visible. Getting out of there would be the better option because at least in open space there were more directions to run. So that’s the way she headed, walking quickly towards the street.

But above her, someone else was also watching, crouched on the edge of the building and staring down at her from beneath the shadow of his hood. The hunter could smell her scent from all the way up on the roof as he crawled after her, and what was left of his humanity still loved a tight, young piece of ass the best. His mouth watered at the thought. No one was around. He’d seen her get separated from her group and could hear that no other infected were lingering in the area. The perfect opportunity for him to have a little fun that was aside from the normal hunt.

Zoey heard him before she saw him, the sound of his horrifying scream making her blood run cold, and before she could even turn completely, he was on her. They struggled at first, Zoey screaming and thrashing beneath him, and even landing a hard punch against his jaw. But he was too strong and after a fight, had her pinned down with a vice like grip. He snarled at her with blood stained teeth, a warning to be still, which Zoey reluctantly obeyed. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she swore it’d give out any moment and she’d die of a heart attack before he could even kill her. And then he did something that she never would have expected.

The hunter leaned down and licked a hot, wet stripe from her collarbone up her neck, stopping just below her ear where he lingered to savor the scent of her sweat and fear. Zoey had to admit, it felt good, and decided to owe that to the adrenaline pumping through her at the moment. But still, he surprisingly didn’t smell like the stench of death, more like the musky masculine scent of a guy who just left the gym. And his tongue felt good, especially the way he was tasting her now, going lower and lower till he got frustrated by her zip-up hoodie being in his way and practically tore it off her. He pushed the tank top and sports bra up over her breasts and dove forward to lick and suck at her nipples, growling at the at the way it made his cock twitch in his pants. This was the release he’d been needing and fuck, she tasted good. Zoey moaned, wrists straining against his hands as her back arched with pleasure.

Finally, he let go of her hands, instead reaching to push her sweatpants down around her knees. For a moment, the rational side of Zoey’s brain kicked in and she started to panic. This isn’t really happening, he’s gonna bite me, she thought. The hunter sensed her panic and braced his arm against her chest, leaning so much of his weight into it to hold Zoey down that she could feel her bones creaking from the pressure.

“No, no, no! Please!” She shrieked, pushing against his arm which felt like the equivalent of pushing against a brick wall. But he only growled and then shoved his hand down the front of her panties, going to work rubbing his fingers in circles against her clit. The jolts of pleasure startled her into submission and her thighs fell open to let him kneel between her legs, fingers relentless against the sensitive nub. His fingers were slick from how wet she was and slid easily between her pussy lips, dipping inside to tease her. He hummed in approval, thinking how much better it felt when they were alive. The way her tight walls clenched around his fingers as he sunk them in deeper. She felt so hot and wet, and the sound of her vulgar moaning only made it better.

He took his free hand off her chest, and while Zoey was too caught up in the way he was finger fucking her to try and struggle anymore, reached to push his own sweatpants down around his hips. The hunter’s long, hard cock sprung free and Zoey moaned at the sight of it, pulling her knees up to her chest to give him a better angle. He smirked, and would’ve laughed if he could, over how eager she was. Though he didn’t need to be asked twice to push her panties aside, line his cock up with her dripping cunt, and slide in deep. Zoey threw her head back against the pavement, practically crying over how good it felt. She hadn’t been fucked since the outbreak and this was even better than any lay she’d had before that.

There was no forgiveness in the way he fucked into her, slamming his cock in and out of her so violently that they were both inching up the pavement till her head hit the brick wall. The hunter braced his hand against the wall, using it as leverage to get in deeper.

“F-fuck, I’m so close!” Zoey cried, holding onto the backs of her thighs as he pounded into her relentlessly. With his free hand, the hunter grabbed her by the throat, squeezing till blackspots bloomed in her vision and blurred his face. Just as she was about to black out, he released her throat and with a gasping breath she came. Crying out hoarsely as her orgasm pulsed around his ramming cock, each wave of pleasure like a heartbeat between her thighs.

The spasms of her pussy finally sent him over the edge and with a growl he filled her up till his cum was dripping out of her pussy. Zoey was panting, skin sticky with sweat as she rode out the last waves of bliss. He pulled out, head resting against his arm as he caught his breath. The hunter tugged his sweatpants back up quickly, not caring about the mess she’d made on him and then admiring Zoey who was still half-naked beneath him. She looked up at him, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. He just smirked, and then she was overcome by the urge to see the face beneath his hood. Before she could reach up to push his hoodie back the hunter quickly rose, standing over her for a moment with a smug, satisfied look.

“Wait,” She couldn’t even finish her sentence before he took off in a sprint down the alleyway, running up the side of a building and then vaulting over the edge and onto the roof. With that, he was gone. Zoey sighed and then sat up, taking a moment to fix her clothes and retrieve her gun from where it had been knocked to the side.

“Zoey?!” She heard the sound of Bill’s voice not far and then him, Louis, and Francis all came around the corner, guns ready.

“Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream.” Louis asked, looking at her with a worried expression. She shrugged but nodded, walking with them to the mouth of the alleyway.

“I’m fine.” Zoey said, sparing one last glance over her shoulder at the rooftop where the hunter had disappeared. She smiled at the dull ache that throbbed in her body from what he’d done to her and deep down, she knew that wouldn’t be the last she saw of him.


End file.
